Lucy, Powers, Destruction and The Strange Voice
by kracrew100
Summary: The common story of hero fantasy...with Lucy and Fairy Tail's perspective. The world is going to be destroyed and soon Lucy has to make a big decision. Do the fairies have the power to break the limit of magic or will they fail their world and their guild.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Lucy Heartfilia, a rich woman with a lot of wealth had somehow unexpectedly meet with Fairy Tail. Their adventures they had together had been life-changing and exciting for her (despite all her protests of their members always annoy them during some of their adventures). Lucy has been a large accomplishment throughout the years as a Celestial Spirit Mage. What Lucy doesn't realize is that she is about to take a turn for the worse, leaving all the Fairy Tail members and somehow got herself in a larger jam than what she can truly imagine. And **YES**, not even Natsu can save her this time. So what will she do?


	2. Chapter 2 The Voice and Lucy

Today was a normal day at the guild. Lucy felt the moments to be rather comforting for her. She was in a pool with many of her guild members. But, all of a sudden, in the afternoon, the heat manage to kick in at a rather discomforting pace. Lucy complained of the heat and, using an excuse of her sensitive skin to get out of trouble, she went inside to Mirajane, who, strangely, gave out a rather unpleasant look to Lucy.

After a few minutes of silence, Lucy tries to stop Mirajane from that uncomfortable gaze.

"Mi-Mirajane..you're creeping me out..stop it.." said the blonde mage.

"H-Huh?...Oh..I'm sorry..I don't know what came over me.." she said after Lucy snapped her hands for one whole minute.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you? You didn't seem that distracted before when we met this morning." Lucy asked.

"Uh..yeah..I suppose I must have felt the heat here too." She finally said with the usual smile she had.

"Well..somehow..this heat seems quite disturbing to me as well." said Lucy with worry.

"Lucy..this heat has been here since 2 hours ago..I wouldn't be surprised if its disturbing." Mirajane said while cleaning the tables.

"Yeah..well..I'm going home..Natsu hasn't exactly showed up yet and who knows where he is right now." said Lucy in building frustration.

"You really like him that much to wait for him do you?" said Mirajane in a discomforting voice to Lucy.

"W-What? NO! It's just because I haven't gotten enough money to pay my rent and I really need to get the money now." Lucy said in depression comedically.

Lucy then left the guild. She finally returned to her apartment. Its still the same as before and nothing hasn't exactly changed. The only difference is that Lucy didn't see Natsu or Happy barging in the window and greet her like before.

"Hmm..they must be very busy." Lucy thought as she goes to the bathroom and gets changed.

She then spent the rest of her day working on writing for her novel. She really didn't want to do any missions yet unless Natsu or another trustworthy person to go with her.

After 8:15 P.M, she finally gets some shut eye..and slept for another 2 hours before she leaves the world into a dream-like state. Though this time, it goes into the same hero-like dream illusion that seemed to disturb Lucy.

"W-Where am I?" thought Lucy as she saw many weird colors of illusions around her.

"Oh..you're here? I was getting tired of waiting...seriously." said a strange annoying voice.

"Who are you? You sound really weird..seriously." Lucy answered.

The voice sighed before answering "Okaay...Like another one of those lame hero stories..I think I must warn you that your world is in peril and blah..blah blah..so common really."

Lucy is annoyed and showed a sweat drop, comedic expression and answered. "Oi...are you okay? Seriously..common..world in peril..that's not common at all!"

"That's common in fairy tale books...You should know..you are a novelist writer right." the voice replied.

"Uhhhh..how do you know about it?" asked Lucy.

"Ummm...let's just say the catchphrase of "I know everything" variety and leave it at that" the voice answered.

"Anyways..Lucy, you have powers inside of you that you haven't really gotten control of yet. You're gonna have to use those powers to save your friends and to save Fairy Tail...Remember this..either you learn about that power or you will lose everything..think about it and I'll see you again when you've decided on what you're gonna do." said the voice in a now serious voice.

"W-Wait! What am I supposed to do?" asked Lucy in complete confusion.

"O..kay..I'll recap..Fairy Tail guild and your world is boom boom..unless you can use power inside you that isn't released yet which I won't tell you right now..got it?" said the voice in an annoying voice.

"Uhhhhhhhhh...yeah sure" Lucy was still confused but she agreed anyways.

"Okay..I'll see you when you made your choice. Bye!" The voice said that before the illusions disappeared and she's finally in her own dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3 Happy and Natsu

Lucy finally woke up the next morning with a ridiculously confusing yet shocked look. She didn't exactly know what she was getting herself into..The world's about to be destroyed? A power she somehow got but didn't know? She had made herself look rather stupid and ridiculous by thinking.."why do I have to be the one who gets all these troubles..I already got enough trouble as it is." variety.

Though what shocked her the most is that she saw a man in pink hair with a scarf on his neck and wears a really stylish, yet simple black waistcoat, with golden trimmings that surround the waistcoat, in his body. If you may not know who he is..its Natsu, a dragonslayer. Also next to him is a cat with a really strange demeanor. The cat's name is Happy. Lucy screamed in reaction to both of them sleeping almost near them.

"KYAAA!" she screamed. This made Natsu yawn and wake up. Following him is Happy who looked...rather cute when you imagine it well..

"Oh..Lucy..you finally wake up." said Natsu sleepily.

"Just what are you two doing in my room!" she said before she kicked Natsu with her legs.

"Kyaah!" Natsu screamed in response looking absolutely dumbfounded. Happy just stood there looking sleepy..ignoring the fact that the two were still fighting.

"Happy! Natsu! What in the world are you two doing here?..And why are you staying in my house?" said Lucy in frustration.

"Well...we were finally back from our mission and we thought you were still awake..so we came by ad well...we slept here." Natsu explained.

"Uhuh...right..and I suppose you happen to use the window to get inside again, didn't you?" Lucy could already guessed how they get inside her house..since obviously, she locked the door to her apartment.

"Aye." Happy finally spoke.

"So anyways, Lucy..is something wrong..when we saw you asleep, we kinda saw you looking a bit pale..like you were scared of something.." Happy somehow finally explained something useful to Lucy on what happened last night.

"Uhhh..really?" Lucy seemed nervous. She's still a little bit apprehensive about the events that transpired last night. She actually wanted to tell them what happened..but it might be better to tell them later when she feels like she's ready. So she told them a white lie. "I..ummm..I kinda got a bad nightmare about something..it'll go away."

Natsu and Happy seemed relieved and sighed as a response. Lucy then gets changed..(Most definitely asking Natsu and Happy to leave first so that she can have her privacy.) but as she does so, she had to consider what happened last night, about the dream she had. Though she still thinks that the dream was really bizzare, she can't forget the fact that he said that Fairy Tail is about to be destroyed..this worries her a lot..(really..a lot.)

Anyways, all of a sudden, she felt a strong magical force that somehow envelops around her..

"Wha-!" she seemed surprised by this strange magic power.

She then had finally stopped feeling that power..and she wonders what was it as she left the apartment and into the guild she had enrolled..Fairy Tail.


	4. Chapter 4 Premonitions

Lucy had, after a few minutes of walking along the streets of Magnolia town, had finally made it into Fairy Tail..where she finally sit down back at the same spot as yesterday..with Mirajane. Oh..yes..this may be a good time to let you know on some of the characters..so that we wouldn't have to face any necessary confusions in the plotline.

Gray: An ice mage with a habit of stripping from half naked to..even worse stripping situations. His mentor Ul teaches him about magic and trusts her as a friend. He has a tendency to fight with Natsu but treats him like best pals.

Erza: An S-class mage who is an expert at equipping. She is among the most fearless members and is loyal to Fairy Tail. She gets along well with some people despite her leadership skills. She has mixed emotions that conflicted between her and Jellal, a "friend of hers in the past".

Wendy: A kind girl who joined Fairy Tail prior to her leaving Caitshelter. Has Wind Dragonslayer magic.

Mirajane: She is a very kind girl who's always smiles in a rather strange manner. Has the take over Demon Majin.

Elfman: Mirajane's younger brother and is described as a "man-maniac" who always spout out man at certain times.

Lisanna: Mirajane and Elfman's younger sister who returned to Fairy Tail after the events transpired in the Edolas arc. She is in love with Natsu during childhood. "For more information, refer to the Edolas story."

Cana: A female who loves over-extensive dosages of booze. She happens to be rather carefree of herself.

Wakaba and Macao: Both are close pals and are partners when it comes to certain situations..or discussions.

Makarov: The master of Fairy Tail who possesses a large magical power. He though can be comedic and serious when he needs to..though he cares for Fairy Tail just like his own family.

Levy: She is Lucy's best friend and is an avid reader. Though she somehow feels useless, she is among the most mature from the rest of Fairy Tail's teens.

Gajeel: Once a member of Phantom, now a loyal iron dragon slayer/ Fairy Tail member..though his cackling attitude is somewhat annoying to Natsu.

Juvia: A water mage with a tendency to fall in love with Gray..though he fails to interpret her love to him.

Other characters will only provide minor story points..so I won't mention much.

Lucy had already visioned her fears when she entered. She saw most of the members fighting as usual..with comedic reactions and really outrageous brawls that even Master Makarov can't stop it. Lucy, who knew this was going to happen, avoided them and headed towards Mirajane, who is busy talking to Lisanna. She didn't bother to talk to them since she knows family privacy..though Lucy saw Mirajane with the same worried look she had yesterday...it is beginning to be seen as a bad omen for Lucy than a sign now.

After awhile, Lucy had stayed at the guild for 30 minutes before Natsu finally finished his fighting with at least a quarter of the guild who joined him in the process.

"GYAAH! That bastard Gray..who does he think he is! Taking all the excitement to himself! Teasing me as if I'm some animal." Natsu screamed to himself.

"Well..you do seem like an animal yourself Natsu, and you can't exactly complain about that." Lucy answered Natsu's call.

After awhile, Master Makarov came and asked Mirajane to come up to his office. Lucy herself wanted to find out what happened and Natsu, Gray and Erza peeked in on the conversation by snooping near Master Makarov's office.

"So what is it Master? Is there's something wrong?" Mirajane asked.

"I was more worried about you actually..It seems like you've been having that depressed look on your face ever since yesterday..is there something you would like to share about?" Makarov asked Mirajane.

"Well..You see, during the morning, I kind of saw Wendy looking rather strange. She seems..out of her own usual personality. When I saw her this morning, she asked me if there's any Class B rank assignments. But she was supposed to know that there's no such thing as class missions here in the guild. Also her eyes, it became rather dark and malicious. I was getting worried. But when I didn't saw her afterwards even on this morning today..I was clearly...ohh.." she cried then afterwards, looking rather terrified and scared.

"Something that could terrify even Mirajane? Wendy? What have you become?" Erza thought.

"Well, I guess we found out what happened between Mirajane's troubles now. But what really happened to Wendy anyways? We kinda didn't notice her at all in the guild today." Gray said.

"Hmmm." Everyone thought of this problem as Makarov screamed "WHAT!" quite suddenly that Natsu and the others immediately went back to peeking the conversation again.

"A-Are you serious?...Mira, that premonition shouldn't have been foretold to anyone! How did Wendy manage to know about it?" Makarov asked in complete worry now.

"Well, Wendy said it in cryptic..but I think she's trying to say that she's going to remodel the world based on that.." Mirajane answered.

"N-No...She's been hypnotized. We need to find Wendy as soon as possible before its too late." Makarov rushed as he went outside his office and left Fairy Tail without saying a word. Not noticing Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza who obviously snoop around.

"No..Wendy's been brainwashed? What happened to her?" Natsu finally spoke.

"It may be a type of Possession magic..I assume someone's been taking Wendy as a host and possessed her mind and soul. We have to get going and follow Master. He has a secret that we didn't actually know about." Erza answered Natsu. Lucy and Gray just replied with a nod and Natsu team (without Happy for some weird reason.) left to follow Master Makarov. But there are many more questions regarding Makarov's tension rising, Wendy being possessed, A premonition. Could this all be related to what Lucy dreams of?

Wait and see...


	5. Chapter 5 The Deadly Knowledge

Chapter 5: Wendy's Possession

The Fairy Tail team tries to follow Master Makarov. Natsu is still a little bit confused. Gray just glared at his scarf which is rather strange. Lucy and Erza is still talking about what happens to Wendy. They are still in discussion as they are running. Makarov finally stopped running. They manage to reach a strange forest outside Magnolia perimeters. They ran a good 5 km for 1 hour without keeping track of time. Makarov then confronts a mysterious figure with Wendy right next to the figure, with her eyes looking blank and empty inside. The figure seems to be wearing a mask and a hood to cover his entire boy and footwear.

"Wendy! What did you do her?" Makarov, who is raging like a thousand storms, speaks.

"...Nothing. This girl is in way. I manage to keep her from shutting her screamy mouth and her ocean eyes from my sight. So, Makarov Dreyar, why are you here? I know that it isn't just to bring this girl back to your guild, Fairy Tail." The figure speaks. It is a male voice.

Makarov is surprised by the fact that he seems to know his full name. "How do you know my full name?" Makarov asked in curiosity,

"I know everything. About you, Fairy Tail and every member in there. I am angered by the fact that one of your guild member has the capability of stopping my sensitive young brother. So I'm putting and end to your miserable world." The hooded man started raising his tone of voice, like he is angry.

"But must you use that premonition? Do you think you are mad?" Makarov angrily pleaded in such way.

"Yes, I am. Wendy here will be the only survivor. With the request of my brother, he asked me specifically to save her. But leave her friends and her Exceed partner, Carla." the hooded man speaks in a creepy manner. Erza is completely scared, since that hooded man had eyes similar to that of Hell. Natsu and Gray started to shiver as well because they notice Erza trembling.

"E-Erza is scared...this is not good." Natsu whispered to Gray.

"I know." Gray answered.

Lucy, on the other hand, tries to observe. Especially since she notices that the hooded man knows so much about all of their past. Even until the Exceed event, where he knows about Carla and even Master's full name. This makes her curious.

"Then what are you going to do." Makarov speaks after a pause.

"I will use the Premonition spell. The forbidden spell that can cause humans and even exceeds to completely incapacitated for 1 million years. So all of you will be literally be dead for the next 10,000 centuries." the hooded man speaks.

Natsu can't take anymore of this talking and decided to come out. But before he can do so, the figure speaks

"Makarov..You know that spies are forbidden to be even a few radius away from here."

Makarov then notices that Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza were following him the whole time and become surprised that he can sense the presence so easily.

"H-How did you?" Erza then comes out, figuring out as to what he said. Natsu, Gray and Lucy comes out after her looking just as surprised. Makarov is sweating as he is showing a hint of fear.

"Erza Scarlet. S-class mage. Your last name isn't supposed to be scarlet. Since it was a name that was given by Jellal Fernandez..correct?"

Erza is at a total shock. How does he know so much?

"How do you know? A-Are you Jellal?" Erza started to let out a raging voice, scaring Natsu, Gray, and Lucy. Makarov tries to calm her down, but its futile.

"I am not. But as I said, I know everything. Like Makarov's son, Laxus, who left Fairy Tail after hurting many of the guild members. Natsu, who was being left behind by Igneel and stayed in Fairy Tail. Gray, you have a pupil named Ul, and she sacrificed her life to save you from harm. Also Wendy here is left by Grandine, who abandoned her and was taken in by the Edolas Jellal. Wendy here then joined Fairy Tail after Oracion Seis have been arrested and Caitshelter is revealed as ghosts of their own past lives, if recalled." He explained. Everyone is at complete absolute shock. He knows so much about everyone and get every detail correct.

"How do you know about Igneel?" Natsu asked

"How do you know Ul?" Gray asked afer Natsu.

"How can you know Laxus?" Erza asked.

"And how in the world do you know about Caitshelter?" Everyone simultaneously asked.

"I have no quarrel with you Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, and Makarov Dreyar. My business is with that celestial spirit mage, Lucy Heartfillia." He said in everyone's full names.

"W-What? ME?" Lucy exclaimed. Lucy is getting scared. Is he the one who's speaking in her dreams last night. She denies it since the voice in her dreams is soft and kind.

"What do you want with me?" Lucy asked.

"To lure you here, and then...kill you." The hooded man's words made everyone angry. It seems like he's been targeting Lucy after all.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KILL LUCY?" Natsu started screaming in anger to the hooded man.

"I said it before that there is one of the Fairy Tail member who can outmatch my brother. It is her. I have to send her to the afterlife before my brother has a chance to meet you." He started to explain.

"That is an idiotic reason to kill someone!" Erza said in an angry tone that's so scary, Gray doesn't even take his clothes off.

Lucy started to tremble in fear, seems as if he is Death and he has come to take her away.

"Lucy..time to end this." He took out his blade hidden inside his hood. But before he can make a strike, he casts the premonition spell. Everyone tries to quickly stop him from doing the spell, but he doesn't seem to be using a magic circle. He does it instantly with his hands and ends up being unconscious. Lucy is scared that she just saw her friends and even Master Makarov to be incapacitated. She only see Wendy, who is still hypnotized.

"Lucy, you are going to die permanently. Time to end this, right here and now." the man said.

He gets closer to the scared blond mage. Lucy can't seem to move since she is scared beyond words. She is about to die and her friends aren't there to save her this time, not even...Natsu. But just now, the hooded man sees a bright light which eventually Lucy sees as well.

"No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The man screams in pain and it takes Wendy and Lucy someplace. Leaving Natsu, Gray, Erza and Master Makarov behind.

Later, Carla, Happy and the whole resident of Magnolia falls into a deep slumber. Where will Lucy be taken to? Who is the hooded man? And why is he so concerned about his brother? Who knows, the next act will continue in Chapter 6: Awakening in a New World.


	6. Intermission: Plotline

Hello there! This is the Fairy Tail pit stop! This is where you will know about the story line's arc so that you will not be too confused. This is where I'll be posting on the conditions that applies before continuing the arc. There will also be a type list where each arc has different segments plot line type in which the arc will be showing. So all I can say is enjoy!

**Arc 1: Destruction and a Loss (DONE!)**

Type: **Neutral**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 2: The Voice and Lucy

Chapter 3: Natsu and Happy

Chapter 4: Premonitions

Chapter 5: Deadly Knowledge

**Arc 2: The World of Love**

Type: **Shojo** (Girl-manga type story) - **Conditions: 5 reviews**

Chapter 6: Awakening

Chapter 7: School?

Chapter 8: A Visit from the Past

Chapter 9: A Boy's Bliss

Chapter 10: The Cause of It All

**Arc 3: Fight! Lucy and Partners!**

Type: **Shounen** (Boy-manga type story) – **Conditions: 700 visitors**

Chapter 11: Brothers Conflicted

Chapter 12: Partners?

Chapter 13: The Supreme One

Chapter 14: Against the Rules

Chapter 15: Natsu is all fired up!

**Arc Final: Staggering Reality **

Type: **Neutral**** – Conditions: 2750 Hits**

Chapter 16: Erza, Gray, and Gajeel

Chapter 17: Levy, Juvia and Cana

Chapter 18: Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman

Chapter 19: Splitting up!

Chapter 20: Orders from Grimoire Heart

Chapter 21: Kazuka and Yasuka VS Yomazu and Kawazu

Chapter 22: Fairy Tail and Commander Harukina

Chapter 23: Battle that Spins Around

Chapter 24: Reunition

Chapter 25: The Decision

Chapter 26: Epilogue, The S-Class Test is about to Begin!


	7. Chapter 6 Awakening in a new World!

Lucy is being taken to a place that she has never seen before. The light blocks her vision that she can't see much. But then she hears the soft voice in her dreams again.

"Lucy!..Lucy!" The voice speaks.

"Kya! Who are you? What are you trying to prove here? Am I dead?" Lucy keeps bombarding questions to the voice.

"Ehh..No. But I think you now know that your world is already destroyed." The voice sighed after saying it.

"So, what are you doing here? Where am I? I can't see." Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah, the whole place here is so bright you can't see anything. Here we go." The voice then made footsteps that are rather light and quite silent. Then he did something to change the bright full background into a room. This room has a small red wall surrounding it and it has many bolsters and pillows. Based on her intuition, it seems as if she is in the voice's bedroom. The voice turns out to be a male, who happens to be quite normal. He seems to be wearing a t-shirt with another shirt in it. He seems to be wearing double and he is very young, around 15 years old to add the fact.

Lucy seems surprised now. She realized she is in a boy's room. But to her surprise, it is clean. Not like the men's bedrooms she usually encounters. Especially Natsu's…bedroom. She then tries to think about what she has just experienced. She saw Wendy being carried away by a hooded man, and then saw a bright light and now she was here. She notices that Natsu, Gray and Erza are incapacitated now.

"So much for Fairy Tail's strongest team.." Lucy thought.

"Uhh..Are you alright?" The boy asked.

"Huh? W-Whoa! That's a little too close." Lucy screamed.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I-I didn't know." He seems to show worry, which Lucy finds it cute.

"I-Its alright! I think you're just worried about me right now. That's all!" She then laughs a bit to cheer the boy up.

"So where am I anyway? Is this your room?" Lucy asked.

"Uhh..yeah!" He takes a minute to answer the question.

"But still, where exactly am I? I know that this isn't like Magnolia at all..This is really strange." Lucy then talks to herself.

"Magnolia, huh. It's been awhile since I've heard that name." He seems to speak in a calm manner now. This boy seems to know about Magnolia.

"AHH! Yeah! Magnolia! You were right after all! There's this weird looking mask guy who knows about everyone! Including Wendy and Carla and even many of our guild members-" Lucy said but the boy interrupted, saying, "Fairy Tail isn't it."

"Y-Yes. How do you know as well?" Lucy asked.

"Well.." He paused for awhile and then gives a long sigh. Having an expression that clearly says "This might take some time" look, he said and explained in detail.

"Okay, Lucy. The reason why you're here and why I got inside your dreams last night is because I wanted to warn you. You are the only one immune to that Premonition spell that Y-.. I mean the hoody has been doing to your friends and the Exceeds. I have given you my extra powers to help you get here..in this universe. Hence, my explanation tells you that you are not in your original world, but a different one." The voice finished explaining.

Lucy is trying to take it all in. But she can't resist asking, "What is this world anyways?"

The boy manages to perceive her thoughts and answered, "You are in a fictional world as well. But you are in the center of many different worlds. This world here is called the Reality. Where you are capable of many things! Your true inner powers are harnessed here where it can be unleashed within minutes! Well, simply put, you are in a combination of reality and fiction and it seems like you are being brought here for a reason. I'm just doing my job and warn you about anything happening in your worlds." He explained in full. Lucy is extremely confused by what he is saying.

"No worries! You don't need to take it all in just yet. Lets just say that in this world, I know everything about Fairy Tail and every last one of their past lives. This place is actually very futuristic! So machines make everything here, not magic." The boy then told her to ease her brain.

"O-Oh..I see. So that hooded guy is a part of this world as well. Isn't it?" Lucy told the boy.

The boy then started looking grim. He said, "He's my older brother." Lucy is then shocked at it. To think that the person who is standing next to her right now and the one who saved her to be his younger brother! The one who actually felled the whole population of Magnolia!

"How? How can that man be your older brother? Does this mean I'm actually..stronger than you in magic?" Lucy asked while she looked scared. Asking that question was the only thing that baffled her head.

The boy started to sigh. "My brother. He actually was so worried about me that time. He said that he wanted to destroy you and burn you into ashes. It was terrible. I tried to stop him, but he was too strong, and he left for Fairy Tail. I thought that if I can at least warn you that he's coming without being too descriptive, I might gain your trust..but I can see if you can't forgive me. I know that my brother has done something stupid. But..but" He can't say anymore since he is crying.

She finally realizes that he (the hooded man) can't be forgiven. Not after what he has done to Natsu and the others. Especially to this poor child, who never wanted any quarrel in the first place with us. Lucy then comforts the child and then he stopped crying, but now blushing.

"K-Kya!..I think you're taking my personal space there!" The boy said. Lucy then backs down.

"A-Anyways, I think you're going to be here for awhile. So I think you should stay here while I'm going to contact my brother. Hopefully, we can stop this before it gets out of hand." The boy said. Then he notices something and continues saying "O-Oh yeah! I think I forgot to mention my name after this long. Sorry. My name's Kazuki Hakagami. You can call me Kazuka though, all my friend does." The boy finally revealed his name. Lucy tried to comedic. But he is too serious, so she left him to himself while she explores the house he lives in. Kazuka notices her leaving and then Kazuka said

"Oh, you're going to look around the house right? Then go ahead. Look around!"

Lucy then tries to refresh herself by looking around the house. The house looked rather traditional, but firm. It had woods instead of soil. And it is made by even the most prestigious woods made. Lucy felt it as she gets closer, but the feeling between the two is mutual in prospect.

"Wow. What a nice house! Sure wish the others could see this." Lucy thought as she pans her viewpoint towards the scenery of Kazuka's house.

In the meantime, Kazuki Hakagami is talking to a telephone. A machine that communicates even from far distances.

"Yasuka...You know that Lucy didn't deserve this. Please, you have to stop! You even left them for dead too! I don't know why you're so protective of me, but this has to stop NOW!" Kazuki said, looking very angry.

"But Kazuka! That woman is going to be a threat if we don't kill her! I'm not going to say this twice! So I can't let you stop me like this!" the phone that responds who happens to be Yasuka answered.

"But! Killing! This is just wrong! I-I can't accept this! I just want the both of us to be together. Not to eliminate threats! Please..I-I just don't want to see you getting into the wrong side." Kazuki pleaded Yasuka to stop.

"Kazuka...I'm sorry." Yasuka seems to be crying. "I-I have to end this. I'll be back." Then he hung up the phone.

"Yasuka..." Kazuki said before everything turned silent.

Now we know that the hooded man is Yasuka, Kazuka's older brother. Will Lucy be safe? Why is the next title is School? And why didn't anyone notice that this is all taken aback too seriously?

"Next chapter: School?" will reveal what happens next! Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 7 Sad Memories of the School

Chapter 7: School

Lucy keeps looking around his house. It is simple other than the beautiful scenery she saw. It seems as if Kazuka is actually enlightened by his wonderful home. Though she knows not to stray from her goal, she is left with an undying hope in her hands. And as she keeps walking she keeps being delusional to herself, thinking what happened all that time was just a fleeting memory, a dream. Lucy is actually impressed by the toiletries in the house. She used to have those too, but their toiletries are far less advanced than what Kazuka's has to offer. She keeps looking around and found a picture of Kazuka and another person. This person though is wearing a mask, helmet, and just about anything a knight actually wears. She felt rude to go along with other people's personal relationships. But she knew that the masked man is actually Kazuka's brother since no one else was in the picture.

"Hmm..He has quite the weirdest sense in clothes." Lucy thought that out loud. Kazuka notices this and came near her. This pretty much happened after Kazuka finished his phone call.

"So, enjoying the house?" Kazuka asked. Lucy is hesitant to ask about the picture of both of them. But Kazuka seems to know and answered what's on her curious mind.

"My brother has been into wearing knight cosplay for 3 years now. I was the one who gave him the idea about it. He used to be so handsome, so brave. I never thought he would be driving to be truly overprotective of me in the process." Kazuka said

"But...why the mask and helmet? Does he have some secret past?" Lucy asked

"Well.." He paused for a brief moment before answering.

"Its like this. He doesn't really want his face to be revealed because he had an incident where his face got badly scratched by a serial killer. It was all over the newspapers too. He said that the incident scarred him so badly that he doesn't want to show his face but me. He...doesn't want to talk about it." Kazuka explained to the blonde mage.

She just couldn't believe that happened to him. It just wouldn't be possible for him to have suffered like that. Lucy is still thinking about it while Kazuka heads to the kitchen and cook up some fried eggs. He then shared it to Lucy and she ate it with delight.

"W-Wow! This is really good!" Lucy judged. Kazuka just blushed in response, saying that it was the only thing he can cook. During this time, Kazuka talked about what he did for a living. He said that he's been selling parts from all over the world. The pay was decent for him to live in this humble home, but it wouldn't be enough for him to cover everything. Lucy talked about her friends in return. She talked through a lot of her perspective on her adventures, despite the fact that Kazuka already knows about it. The two keep on talking in this particular subject for 15 minutes or so while enjoying the cooked eggs and a deep fragrantic tea. Lucy just felt relaxed over what happened, and hopefully, will strengthen her resolve to save her friends from Yasuka.

After that "lunch", a doorbell noise rang. Kazuka went to the front door to answer the call and he sighed after opening the door to see his ...good friend Pat Richgood. (Though he is called Patrick by most of his friend)

"Yo! What's up dog?" Pat said with a foreign American accent.

Kazuka just sighed at him and lightly said "Don't you ever learn Patrick? You've been snooping around in my house for days! I'm telling you this. My brother isn't here. And you are supposed to be at home!"

Pat denies it and just said "Hey, I looked up on your last call, and I know you called your brother. Come on! I think you really have to open up for once! You can't hide this forever!"

Just then, Lucy comes out of the dining room and saw them talking to each other. Pat notices this and suddenly he went into a shock.

"H-H-H-HOLY-!" before he could say it, Kazuka pulled his lip with full force and stared at him in a demonic manner.

"What were you going to say? Pat...you know I had no taste in bad language like you do." Kazuka voice grew as he said that, scaring Pat off.

"I-I'm sorry!" He then sniffled before he cried. It took him 10 minutes to stop crying. Lucy just laughed during that time. Wondering what was he going to say after Holy? It was supposed to be a good word, yet Pat sees it in a different light.

Anyways, Pat stopped crying and then said "N-No way! Aren't you Lucy Heartfillia! From that series...ummm...Greedy Fail?"

Kazuka just slapped him hard. "You idiot! Its Fairy Tail! That's the guild she goes through. Man, you are as silly as a donut." Kazuka sighed at the dumbest, persistent man he known. Regardless, he is his best friend and he can't stay mad at him forever.

Pat just laughed at the response. Was he really that oblivious? Lucy then knows that what Kazuka said about their guild being popular here wasn't a joke nor a dream. She realizes that she is in a world different from where she is.

"A-Anyways, yes..this is Lucy. She's been here for awhile. Remember that distortion I told you months ago?" Kazuka asked

Pat just looked into a flashback filled with flowers and butterflies until Kazuka slapped him again. Then he said "Uhhh..yeah! I know about it."

"What an idiot" Lucy thought.

"O-Oh yeah! I was wondering when will you go back to school? Everyone's been worried about you sick!" Pat asked.

School? Lucy knows what a school is, but never expect that Kazuka goes to school as well. He seems mature enough to stop school.

Kazuka just stays silent. He doesn't want to answer Pat's question. Pat then gives in to his silence. "Fine! I guess you won't be going to school then. But still, I had to wonder why don't you want to go to school? Everyone's been worried sick!" he asked

"I-I don't want to go back there..those people are the ones who trashed my brother!" Kazuka said. He looked scared now. Really scared.

"What? But! They were just teasing you!" Pat assured Kazuka that it was all just a mistake.

"I-I saw that man calling bad names to him! He called him a fraud! Even worse, h-he called him a murderer!" Kazuka objected with full force, denying what Pat has to offer.

"You mean Frederick? Look! I think you're just obsessed by your brother! This is outrageous Kaz! You can't keep doing this to yourself. I come here just to get you away from that monste-" Before he can finish that sentence, Kazuka doesn't give a slap this time, he gives out a fist punch. Lucy just looked shocked. She knows that disturbing them would be a bad idea at this time.

"You dare called him a monster!..I'd say you all are! You of all people never understand! You people are the ones who separate my parents from me and my brother! Y-YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO FEELINGS!" Kazuka screamed before he pushed Pat out of his house and then slammed the door. Lucy knows that this would be a good time to consult him.

"Kazuka..what happened?" Lucy asked softly. Kazuka just ignored her and went into his room. He grabbed a nearby bolster and cried as loud as he could. Lucy then feels utter pity towards him. What could possibly happen to Kazuka to make his parents left him like that? And why does Pat called Kazuka's brother, Yasuka, a monster?

What happens next? Find out in chapter 8!


End file.
